Koichi's Hug
by merryb
Summary: Just an idea that popped into my head. Koji giving Koichi a hug.
1. Chapter 1

Kouichi's Hug

**A/N: This idea popped into my head when I was re-watching old "Digimon Frontier" episodes. There were a lot of times when Kouichi was looking sad and needed a hug, so I kept telling the other characters, mainly Koji, to give him a hug. The characters may be OOC somewhat. I might do this from ****Kouichi's side.**

"Kouichi, what's wrong?" I asked, when I noticed my brother standing away from the group, looking sad.

"Nothing, really," Kouichi replied, with a slightly forced smile. I knew that there was something wrong. Kouichi was thinking about something, and it obviously got him down, but he never told anyone. I knew what I had to do when Kouichi next looked sad.

_A few days later_

"Yo! Loner boy! Your turn!" Takuya said as he woke me up for the next watch.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok!" I muttered, annoyed. Pretty soon, Takuya was fast asleep, snoring away as usual. I couldn't help laughing quietly. After a little bit, I heard someone get up and move a little bit away. I turned around and saw it was Kouichi, thinking about something sad.

"Hey bro," I said. Kouichi jumped slightly, apparently not aware that anyone else was up.

"Oh! Hi Koji! What are you doing up?" he asked.

"It's my turn for watch. What are you doing up?" I asked, concerned.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about something," he muttered, not going to tell me.

"Do you want to tell me?" I asked, really hoping he would. He shook his head. Dang. Well, I swore to myself that I would do it the next time he looked down. This was that time.

I got up from the fire and walked toward Kouichi. He was looking at me, wondering what I was doing, most likely. As soon as I was in arms reach, I knelt down, and hugged him. He tensed up as soon as I hugged him, but when he realized what I was doing, he relaxed. Something set him off, because soon he was quietly sobbing. After a few minutes, he started talking about how Crusadermon had told him that he was just a spirit, and that he didn't know how he came to the Digital world, but was still worried. I started comforting Kouichi as soon as he started crying. When he started talking, I couldn't help drawing him closer and hugging him tighter.

"Kouichi, don't listen to Crusadermon, ok? It's just trying to mess with you," I said, trying to comfort my brother even more. Kouichi silently nodded. Soon I realized I had to wake Zoe up for the next watch, but I didn't want to let go of Kouichi, and I doubt he wanted to let go of me.

"Kouichi, I'll be right back. I just have to wake up Zoe, then I'll be back, ok?" I muttered into his ear.

"Ok," he murmured. After I managed to get Zoe to wake up, I went back to Kouichi.  
"Hey, how are you holding up? Anything I can do?" I quietly asked.

"Better now. But there is one thing you can do..." Kouichi quietly replied.

"What is it?" I wanted to know

"Would you give me another hug?" he asked shyly.

"Yes! Of course!" I said happily. We hugged again, and that's how we ended up falling asleep.

**A/N: Not some of my greatest work, but the idea for this story just kept coming to me. So, I had to write it. Stupid plot bunnies, giving me good ideas! Also, I could just see Takuya calling Koji "loner boy," and also snoring. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes. Another chapter. Came to me right now! Oh plot bunnies. Giving me ideas for stuff. They can be really useful and really annoying. So, this is from Kouichi's POV. Once again, I don't own the characters. I'm just borrowing! Also, again, they may be OOC. Enjoy!

"Kouichi, what's wrong?" Koji asked me. I had been thinking about what Crusadermon had told me, and apparently I had been looking sad again.

"Nothing, really," I replied, with a slightly forced smile. I was happy Koji was worrying about me, but at the same time, I didn't want him to worry.

_A few days later_

I couldn't sleep that well, so I happened to heard Takuya someone something. I wasn't paying a lot of attention. After a few minutes, I heard Takuya snoring, and decided to wait for a few minutes before trying. Finally, when I decided to get up, I was still thinking about the new info I had. When I got a little bit heard it.

"Hey bro." Koji said. I jumped and fell to the ground. Why was Koji up?

"Oh! Hi Koji! What are you doing up?" I asked, embarrassed

"It's my turn for watch. What are you doing up?" Koji asked, concerned.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about something," I muttered, not really wanting to tell him. Please Koji, don't pry.

"Do you want to tell me?" he asked, sounding like he was really hoping I would. I shook my head. Please stop prying Koji! Please! I noticed that he had gotten up from the fire and had started to walk toward me. I stared and was wondering what Koji was doing. As soon as he was withing arms reach of me, Koji knelt down and hugged me. I tensed up, because it was a surprise hug, but when I realized how nice it felt, I relaxed. I realized that this was my first hug in years. That realization set me off, because I started quietly sobbing. After a few minutes, I just started to spill my guts. I told Koji about how Crusadermon told me I was just a spirit, and that I don't know how I came to the Digital world, but I was still worried. When I started crying, Koji started to comfort me, but when I started talking, he drew me closer and hugged me tighter.

He tried to comfort me even more by telling me "Kouichi, don't listen to Crusadermon, ok? It's just trying to mess with you." I silently nodded. Soon, Koji realized something. I didn't want him to let go of me, and I doubt he wanted to let go.

Koji eventually muttered in my ear "Kouichi, I'll be right back. I just have to wake up Zoe, then I'll be back, ok?"

I murmured "Ok." After he manged to get Zoe up. He came back. He then asked me quietly "Hey, how are you holding up? Anything I can do?"

"Better now. But there is one thing you can do..." I replied quietly.

"What is it?" Koji replied, in a tone that made it clear that he really wanted to know.

"Would you give me another hug?" I shyly asked, not sure he would and embarrassed that I asked the question.

Koji, thankfully, said happily "Yes! Of course!" We hugged again, and fell asleep like that. It was the greatest night's sleep I ever had.

**A/N: Well, there you go. "Koichi's Hug" in it's full glory. Now the plot bunnies for this story will leave me alone!**


End file.
